


branching from the same seed

by reafterthought



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: They could have turned out the same, except they didn't.





	branching from the same seed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, 100 word exactly poem

Branches grew from seeds  
adrift in blood; they could've  
been the same, but they're not:  
they're enemies instead.

That's fine; she prefers the tears; at least  
she's on the right, and there's a gentle hand  
with handkerchief, dabbing  
at her eyes…

Who cares if they leave bruises blue,  
almost black, when a gentle hand  
comforts them.

Her skin's always  
dry and warm  
despite the tears  
that kiss her cheeks

But he's cold all over:  
colourless unlike her: decked in blue  
(he'd look terrible in blue).

She wonders where they split  
in that tree's branches  
to make then enemies  
like this.


End file.
